C.A. Cupid
|birthday=November 24th |age = As old as teenage love. |pet = I would love to have a pet but there are so many fish in the sea how could I choose just one? |bffs = Any monster who is in love with love. |log= }} C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid was a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is an unknown kind of creature, the one standing theory being she is a bone elemental, who was found on the doorsteps of the Cupid household as a baby and adopted by the family. To this day, she does not know her biological roots or the reasons she was left at the doorsteps, but her dedication to her role as messenger of love distracts her from those uncertainties. Being terrible with any kind of bow but handy with machines, Cupid ditched the arrows and set up a radio station to host her own love advice show. These days, Cupid no longer is a student at Monster High but has enrolled at Ever After High. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosted a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she took calls on relationship problems. This was her way of doing her job, since though she did (and still does) have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Sometimes even sassy in personality, Cupid is not one to let others step on her and her ambitions, despite her inicial cheerful and cutipie impression. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes they're pink. Abilities * Bow Proficiency: Though she is not the best when it comes to aim, being the "lousy-shot" she is, she still knows how to handle a bow and its secrets. Despite this, she'd rather work through the science of love in her radio booth and therefore keeps her bow locked away. The bow is currently destroyed. ** Cupid can also be affected by the powers of her bow. * Powers of Love: In the "''Ever After High''" franchise it is revealed she can use powers related to love with her hands without necessarily accessing her magical bow. This is an ability assumed to carry on to her "Monster High" persona. * Individual Analysis: By activating a mode in her eyes, which consequently turns her scleras and irises into a bright pink light, she can analyse the powers of other love derived monsters, such as emotional vampires. It is however unknown how she got hold of this powers considering she wasn't born to a love related household, as far as she knows. One of the Ever After High narrators revealed her to be a cherub. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, (although, the narrators of Ever After High revealed her to be a cherub) who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. In her diary she mentions of also having step-siblings. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since going to , she has been having her eye caught on Dexter, specifically Dexter Charming, the son of . (Although he is not known to be the "charming one" unlike his brother, , who is a girl magnet, and has been known to cheat on many girls at Ever After High). But Dexter has his eye on however, which was been difficult for poor Cupid. But she gets over him in " ". Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's debut doll are found on Sparshop.biz, giving the earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's debut doll is released as part of the Sweet 1600 series. The date is a month earlier than intended. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart Sweet 1600 assortment by the end of January. * February 01, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her SSS diary. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's full name, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is revealed through her SSS diary. * January 01, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Boo Year's Eve". * April 23, 2013: C.A. Cupid is announced to leave Monster High in On the Air with C.A. Cupid. * May 30, 2013: C.A. Cupid changes franchises to Ever After High. Notes * Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * Her catchphrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Cupid misses the ghouls of Monster High at Ever After High, it's rumored they write and send video diaries to each other, but if this is true, it is currently unknown how it's done. * Her Birthday is November 24. Gallery 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A's close-up Walmart advertisement - Amore Cupid.jpg|Prototype C.A. named Amore Cupid monster_high_png_c_a_cupid_basic_2_by_clawdeenofblogger-d65r5t5.png Sin_t_tulo.png Profile_art_-_C.A._Cupid.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals